I don't Care What's In your Hair
by MutherEurth
Summary: -Use of Proper Names, Not english dub spellings- Yuuki's Mother and Father never died, but she still became Yuuki Cross. How? By Running away from home, of course! Couldn't think of a title so I used Song Lyrics from TOP's 'We don't believe what's on TV. Thanks :D Rated T to be safe... I guess?
1. Chapter 1

The Kuran family were sitting in the basement of their mansion, exchanging presents.

"Yuuki!" A calm voice called.

"Welcome back Onii-Sama!" A young pure blood vampire who was just identified as Yuuki cheerfully greeted her older brother. "What did you do on your trip? How was it?"

"I went to see a special rose that only blooms once every 10 years. I tried to get it for you but after I picked it, it died. I'll find a way to stop it from dying next time I go."

"Well it doesn't matter, you're back! We missed you!"

The parents of the two children were smiling at each other. Kaname's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment but Yuuki was still smiling up at her brother, who had just sensed a presence he never wanted to feel again.

The three eldest Kurans in the room exchanged concerned looks. The Father stood up, kissed his children on the forehead and walked out of the room. Kaname hugged Yuuki and ran after his father, over taking him and reaching the doors to the outside world before him.

The Pureblood princess continued to sit in the basement, curled up to her mother. Every so often she would scream at the scent of her brothers blood. Her eyes started to glow red, lighting up the dim room.

"Mother... What's happening?" She cried. Juuri was trying hard to comfort her daughter, but the child wouldn't calm down. The door suddenly opened, revealing a blood covered Kaname and Haruka.

"Is he dead?" Juuri asked, still stroking her daughters hair.

"Yes. Kaname took care of him." Her husband replied, smiling.

"Someone died?" Asked Yuuki, who was slightly shaking.

"He was a bad man who wanted to come and use you. As you were born with the power of manipulation, people want to take you and make you use it for them." Kaname whispered and he bent down and touched his siblings face.

* * *

 **Three years Later**

"Kaname?" A concerned mother asked.

"Yes Mother?"

"Have you seen Yuuki? No one can find her and her scent has disappeared."

"Seriously?" The Pureblood prince ran into Yuuki's bedchamber and found a note on her desk.

 _'To my Beloved Family,_  
 _I realised I have brought nothing but pain to this family as I have a unusual power, as well as being a Pureblood. I have found a way stop people coming after me, and I am at a safe place where no one can harm me. I have changed some of my appearance, as well as my scent and presence. I swear on our family name I will return to you all at the age of 17 when I have fully mastered my powers and can protect myself so I can fulfil my duty of marring Onii-Sama._  
 _Please don't worry about me._  
 _I love you all, Mother, Father and Kaname._  
 _-Yuuki'_

Kaname slammed his fist onto the table. How could he have let Yuuki get away? Did someone take her or is what she said true?

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Kaien Cross sat in his house, minding his own business when someone was urgently knocking on the door. He opened it to find a young child of 11 years old standing there, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his.

"Are you Kaien?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Yuuki Kuran."

The man stared at her in shock. He was sure Juuri only had one child, but this little girl looked so much like her it had to be true.

"If you are Juuri's kid, how come no one knows about you?"

"Mother kept me a secret as of my abilities, but I ran away after being attacked for three years."

"Why did you come here?"

"I'll tell you if you keep it a secret."

"Fine"

"I want you to raise me."

"HUH? Why?"

"Mother said you are a good man who trusts our family."

"I would be honoured to raise a Kuran, but is your mother and father ok with this?"

"They don't know and I intend to keep it that way. I left them a note explaining everything and if you agree to raise me I will cast a self sealing spell that will last until my 17th birthday."

"I don't want to lie to Juuri and Harkua..."

"Please! I only left because I was troubling everyone by being constantly attacked."

The man sighed. "But I do have another child to take care of. His name is Zero. He is a vampire like you, but he is close to turning into a Level E."

"Let me help him, please!"

"Huh?"

"If I use my ability, I can change his body into a level C!"

"You can do that?"

"Onii-Sama was teaching me how to do it as he wants to stop the world from having more Level Es."

"Please help him then, Yuuki!"

"Only if you shelter me under a fake name until I'm 17!"

"Fine."

"Yay! Now take me to this 'Zero-Kun'!"

* * *

 **It's my first chapter :P . Im not sure if it's any good, and I think it's a bit rushed. Sorry. I decided to do Vampire Knight as it was the First Anime I had ever Watched. I came up with the idea after re-watching the second season.**

Tahnks,

Muther


	2. Chapter 2

Kaien led the young princess to a room. The door was large and oak brown. Being as carefree as she was, Yuuki knocked on it without thinking what she was doing. After getting no reply, Yuuki slightly opened it.

She saw a white haired boy with lavender eyes. He looked at the door and saw her, and wondered why there was a vampire in the house. She gave him a toothy grin and waved. He finally caught her scent.

"Pureblood?" He asked in confusion.

"Yep!" She giggled. "I am here to stop you from turning into a Level E!"

"You can't do that." Frowned the boy.

"Yes I can, but first lets introduce ourselves. I'm Yuuki." She walked into the room, went over to the Boy and stuck her hand out.

"Zero" He whispered, shaking it.

"Ok so I need to start now." She said as she lifted a finger to his forehead. "Sleep" She said in a calm, almost happy voice.

Zero struggled at first but then fell to the floor.

"Kaien?" Yuuki shouted, not turning her head.

"I thought you forgot I'm here" He sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I said I would turn Zero into a Level C, but he has the potential for Level B. It's up to you what one he will be"

"Level B" He replied almost instantly.

"Why did you pick that fast?"

"He said he wants to kill all vampires. If I gave him a anti-Vampire weapon to do that he might end up killing himself or you."

"Understood" Yuuki smiled, continuing the Process. She sat with her hand on his chest for minutes until she finished what she needed to do.

"Level: B. Ability: Self Boosting. "Rank: 7." Yuuki said lifelessly, sitting in a half conscious state. She finally snapped out of it and walked back to Kaien.

"He feels very powerful. Make sure you train him so he doesn't go crazy. I would do it myself but I don't feel like training a boy."

"You sound like a teenager" Kaien sighed. He picked Zero up and put him on a bed.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be sealing myself. Is there anywhere for me to do it where my safety is guaranteed afterwards? I mean like I won't fall or hit my head."

"I have a spare bedroom. You can do it in there. That is also where you will be sleeping until our little deal is up."

"Ok! Thanks Kaien!"

"Call me Dad!"

"No."

"Worth a try..."

"See ya in a hour or so!" Grinned Yuuki as she ran down the corridor.

"Wait you don't know what room is yours!"

"I'll just go to the one with the least amount of human scent."

She entered a room that was fairly large, maybe a bit smaller than Zero's room. She sat on a small bed that was just the right size for her. Yuuki called for Kaien as she needed someone to tell her what she says when she is in her half awake state. She placed her hand on her chest. Her hand slightly glowed as she felt her blood move faster and more rapidly.

Her eyes closed and her hair started to get shorter. She wanted to cry from pain, but she was a Pureblood and she couldn't cry in front of anyone, especially not a human.  
Everything went black.

Yuuki later awoke to find herself laying in her new bed. She saw Kaien starting at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, rubbing her oversized eyes.

"Not long, around 2 or 3 minutes."

"That's good. What did my status say?"

"First, look in the mirror" Kaien handed her a small hand mirror. Yuuki gasped at her appearance. Her once chocolate brown eyes had been replaced with Tropical Green ones. Her long locks had gotten shorter few inches and gotten lighter into a mousy brown.

"I feel so different..." She said to herself. "Anyway, Kaien what was my results?"

"I think it was Level: B, Ability: Manipulation, Rank: 9 and Ability: Attraction, Rank: 6"

"Crap." Yuuki whispered.

"What's wrong with those?"

"I got attraction. Not only do I have two powers, the second is one that is almost uncontrollable! Do you even know what that power does?"

"No.."

"I'll tell you what it does! It makes people attracted to you!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. People with it in the past who couldn't control it got killed or raped by victims of the curse!"

"Oh maybe that isn't a good thing."

"Yeah thanks. Couldn't work that out by myself" She added sarcastically. "I'm going to bed. I need to work out a way to make to power work less. It is only Rank 6 so it won't be super powerful. Night, Kaien."

* * *

Next Day

"Yuuuukkkkkiii!" Kaien Cross shouted. "Breakfast!"

Yuuki jumped out of bed at the sound of breakfast. She got changed into some clothes Kaien brought her and ran into the kitchen.

Zero was sat the the table with some toast and a watery red substance in a cup.

"Morning!" Smiled Yuuki. "Why does that read stuff smell like kinda like blood?"

"It's got a blood tablet in. When you drink one you can satisfy your hunger without eating a human." Stated Cross.

"Thanks by the way..." Blushed Zero. "For helping me... I mean"

"No problem"

"How come you look and smell different?"

"I'm no longer a Pureblood. I changed everything about me so no one can find me."

"Oh. Ok" Said Zero, shoving a bit of toast into his mouth.

"Yuuki." Kaien said, sounding kind of stern. "Your mother called and asked if I had seen you. I said no and asked if they were going to have another child. They said no as they don't want to replace you and they believe you are still alive. You are making them ache. You should go back."

"I can't! I made them ache even more when I was there! I need time to master my powers!"

"Fine. But if they come here I'm not telling them to leave."

"Fine."

"Oh and by the way, in a few years you will be old enough to join my academy! You will be schooled with the humans and share dorms with them. I don't want the vampires to find out Yuuki's secret. I will also make you both guardians who stop vampires from attack if students."

"Can I kill them?" Asked Zero excitedly.

"You can badly injure them."

"What if the attack Yuuki?"

"Seriously Injure them."

"You're no fun." Moaned the lavender eyes boy.

* * *

Five years later.

"Wake up Zero! We're starting out first day at the academy!"


End file.
